


Windex, Levi? Really?

by mikasass



Series: Awkward Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt, especially eren, levi is shit at cheering people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasass/pseuds/mikasass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this tumblr prompt from erenislevisonly</p><p>"I just want a one-shot where Levi awkwardly tries to cheer up Eren in his own way."</p><p>I think the title explains the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windex, Levi? Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivaillepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillepls/gifts).



Eren didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or just say ‘what the fuck.’

 

Recently, Eren’s dog Titan fell sick. But it wasn’t just any old stomach bug that would pass and all would be well again; no, Titan, Eren’s best friend for the last 9 years, had cancer. Which meant that the Jaeger’s would have to put their beloved family pet down, and Eren was particularly torn up about it. So, being as upset as he was, Eren called up his boyfriend Levi. He was hoping the latter would have some way to cheer him up. Imagine his excitement when Levi said he would be over right away with the _perfect_ solution to cure Eren’s sorrow.

Eren was expecting some sort of dinner, maybe a copy of that new movie he wanted or, hell, even a box of sour patch kids. But Levi, despite being inhumanely suave when it came to dealing with absolutely _anything_ else, was absolute shit when it came to consoling others. 

 

“You bought me _Windex?_ ” Eren questioned, staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Oh, come on, it’s not just _any_ old bottle of Windex! It’s Antibacterial Multi-Surface Windex! And eighteen bottles of it!” Levi was practically giddy with glee. Excitement twinkled in his gray eyes and a small grin made it’s way onto his face.

Eren just sat there completely blown away at how bad Levi was at this. He knew the raven loved cleaning—hell, he practically lived for it— but this was a whole new level of his OCD tendencies. 

“Levi,” the boy began, speaking slowly as one would when trying to tell a child they were wrong about something. “I get that you might love Windex, but you b _ought me 18 fucking bottles of it.”_

“I know,” Levi said in confusion. “You said you were upset, so I bought you all the Windex they had at the store. I mean, how could Windex _not_ make you feel better?”

Eren just sat there staring at his boyfriend in silence. _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_  

For Levi, seeing Eren not respond with equal enthusiasm to the bottle of cleaning fluids (or the bottle of heaven, in Levi’s opinion) actually felt like a punch in the gut.

“I’m sorry, Eren, is it not enough? Do you not like it?”

Levi actually looked crushed as realization dawned on him. He could feel tears prick the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The raven silently turned around ready to take his leave. _It seems that I have only made Eren feel worse._ Levi chided himself. 

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What do I do? He looks like I fucking_ shot _his puppy. Dammit, how the hell do I fix this?!_ Eren thought frantically. _You fucked up big time, cowboy. Way to fucking go._ His conscience practically screamed at him. Eren shot his hand out to grip Levi’s bicep, effectively stopping the latter from being able to walk away. _Shit, fuck, how do I fix this. Okay, okay, be cool Eren you got this. Just calmly explain-_

“Wait! No!” Levi looked surprised at Eren’s sudden outburst. Fuck, Eren even surprised himself. “I mean, um, no, of course I like it. How could I, uh, not like it? Windex is Windex after all…” He trailed off awkwardly, not knowing where he was trying to go with this.

For a second everything was quiet as Levi pondered what Eren had said. After a few beats Levi finally allowed that little grin to reignite itself on his face. Despite how weird it felt for Eren to see Levi without his usual “I hate the fucking world” face, he would take smiling Levi over crying Levi any day.

Eren pulled Levi into a hug, not exactly sure if he felt better or worse after this whole exchange. He played around with his thoughts before finally coming to the conclusion that just having Levi in his arms was enough to make him feel better no matter how many bottles of Windex the shorter man would buy him. After all it was the thought that counts, right?

Having Levi in his arms here, right now was the best gift Eren could ask for. With their bodies pressed together all felt right in the world, and the brunet could say this was one of the finest moments of his life. Eren finally felt content with- 

“You know,” Levi began, interrupting whatever inner monologue Eren had going on right now. “I also bought three packages of adhesive sponges. They were having a ‘buy two get one free’ sale.”

Aaaand there goes the moment.


End file.
